Alternate Reality: Super
by Celeste5502
Summary: When Susiros tricks an artist with creator powers to bring comic book 'heroes' to life to take down our own heroes, it'll take a super transformation for our heroes to take them down...
1. Prologue: Drawn to Life

Prologue: Drawn to Life

It was long into the nighttime in Domino, so much so that all of the stores had closed and the windows were completely darkened. It was the night of a new moon, so the only sort of light came from the streetlights, making the unlit alleyways and backs of the building look exceptionally eerie.

In one of the alleyways, a young man was sitting on top of a metal trash can, drawing away with fervor in a sketchpad he held on his lap. He looked like he'd lived in the streets most of his life, with his wild, unkempt brown hair, his rather raggedy T-shirt, jeans with holes in the knees, and dirty white sneakers with a few holes in the soles. In his free hand, a flashlight let him see what he was actually drawing: a very realistic sketch of a lion with a flowing mane that looked as though it was walking right towards him.

"Yo, Art!" a voice cried out from the end of the alley.

Art looked up fearfully for a moment, pointing his flashlight in the direction of the voice, but his face relaxed once it shined on who it was: a pretty girl with blue hair and red eyes wearing a black tube top, red miniskirt, knee-high red boots, and a red cloak draped around her shoulders, carrying a black leather jacket in her arms. "Susiros, don't scare me like that!"

Susiros gave him a sweet smile as she walked down the alley to him. "Sorry about that, but look," she said, holding up the jacket, "I got this especially for you."

Art stared at the jacket in shock; the last time he'd had clothes as new as that was…never. "Whoa…is that real leather?" he asked, reaching out to touch the jacket.

Susiros pulled it away from his reach. "Yes, but you can't have it just yet. First you have to complete the little task that I've put before you."

Art's eyes became rather saddened. He looked down at his sketch pad and said, "Susiros…I don't know if I can do it…I mean, I know I have that gift, but…"

"But you're having a little trouble actually using it, right?" Susiros finished.

Art nodded, not daring to look up into her eyes.

Susiros shook her head. "Art, Art, Art…It's not really all that hard to use something that's yours. C'mon, now," she pointed down at the sketchpad. "You try to focus on that power inside of you and use it to bring this particular drawing to life."

"Uh…" Art stared down at his lit-up drawing. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Susiros laughed. "It's just a lion, Art-trust me, we can handle it."

Art looked down at the drawing. He shut his eyes and focused intently on sending something-he wasn't quite sure what-down to the sketchpad.

Slowly, a strange, warm sensation came up from within him, flowed through his arms, and down into the pad. The page glowed with a white, magical light that shot up in a stream which jumped right off of it, the drawing still intact, and landed right in front of the two.

Art opened his eyes and stared in shock at the light as it shifted form and became an actual lion with golden fur and a tan, flowing mane. "I…I did it!" he cried out as the lion stretched and opened its mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth perfect for ripping through flesh.

The lion turned and stared directly at the people in the alley. Its eyes appeared to narrow and a small growl came out of its mouth.

"Uh…wait…" he said, staring in fear as the lion knelt and prepared to pounce. "How do I get rid of it?"

Susiros rolled her eyes and muttered, "Amateur." She ripped the drawing of the lion out of his sketchpad and tore it up into pieces.

Right as the lion jumped for them, it suddenly vanished into midair.

Art stared at the space where the lion had vanished, gasping for breath. "Dear gods…" he panted.

"Calm down, Art," Susiros shook her head. "You should be thrilled, anyway-now that you know how to do this, you can finally take down those brats who have been putting me and my boyfriend through such terrible, terrible times…" She let a small tear drop from her eye.

Art looked at her sadly. "Have things really been that bad for you?"

"Oh, yes…with those guys around, it's just impossible for us to make our world into the perfect one we've always dreamed of…" She buried her face in her hands and started sniffling.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Art said, gently stroking her back. "I think I've got something which could help you." He flipped through his pad until he came to one particular sketch. "Here we go," he said, shining his flashlight down on the page

Susiros lifted up her face and gazed down at the lit-up sketch. It was of a man and a woman standing back-to-back with one another, arms folded and eyes glaring. He was wearing a skin-tight body suit of black leather which looked as though it was going to burst from holding bulging muscles underneath, grey gloves, a grey utility belt, and grey leather boots. She wore a similar suit of black leather, except sleeveless, with grey gloves that went up to her elbows, a more slender grey utility belt, and knee-high grey boots. Both of them wore black satin masks over their eyes.

She blinked. "They look…interesting."

"They're superheroes," he replied.

"Uh…" Susiros stared.

"Oh, I know they look rather strange, but that's because they're based off of American ones," he explained. "I think it's interesting, reading those comic books and seeing just how different their heroes are from ours-more of these weird costumes, more realistic looking drawings, more of a clear cut line between good vs. evil…I figure that they if they view those kids as nothing but the enemy, then they should be more willing to take them down than anyone ever would be."

"Oh, I dunno about that…" Susiros murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Now then, my dear Art…bring these two to life, and have them take down the pests once and for all…"


	2. Chapter One: The Destroyers

Chapter One: The Destroyers

In another part of town, Yugi Muto was sleeping soundly in his bed when a glowing white portal opened up in one corner of his room. Out of the portal stepped a young man who looked similar to Pharaoh except for his more orange-tan skin clad in a sleeveless black shirt, blue pants with blue boots at the bottom, a short blue cape, and black belts with silver studs around his neck and waist.

The teen quickly stepped up to Yugi and gently shook him by the shoulder. "Yug? Yugi, wake up!" he whispered urgently.

Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He gazed up at the teen tiredly and murmured, "Spencer? Wha…"

"Yug, I'm sorry that I woke you, but we've got a problem," Spencer said. "Susiros and Resheph are back in your world."

Yugi bolted up in bed, fully awake after getting that shock. "What?"

"And what's worse, they've apparently been here for a little less than a week."

"WHAT? Why would you only find out about this now?" Yugi cried, throwing his blanket off of him.

"Because the bakas decided to use the very first portal to other worlds, the one that's all the way up in space," Spencer replied, rolling his eyes. "Practically no one uses that one anymore because of the custom portals, so we only check on who's going in and out of it once a week or so. Of course, after this we're going to start monitoring even that one 24/7, but…" He shook his head.

Yugi snapped his fingers and changed his PJs into his white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, and white and black shoes, with a blue belt around his neck. He quickly grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from his desk and slipped it over his head. "Do you know where they are now?"

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to sense them out quite yet, but I have been able to sense something else that's rather interesting: There's apparently another couple of people in town who've got the stereotypical superhero powers on them."

"The stereotypical superhero powers?"

"You know-super strength, super speed, impenetrable skin…those kinds of powers. I haven't been able to determine quite yet if they're connected to those two knuckleheads or not, but I think it's safe to say with them around that the answer's a definite 'yes'. C'mon, I'll take you there."

Spencer and Yugi snapped their fingers and transformed into thousands of gold and blue sparks which soared through the window on Yugi's roof and out into the streets of Domino.

* * *

The showers of sparks landed down in the darkened Domino shopping district and transformed back into two human beings. The two looked around to see that they were standing in front of a jewelry store named _Houshu Jewels_. Like most of the other stores, its windows were darkened and only the street lights slightly revealed the display of beautiful jewelry within them and the sign which read _Closed_. This store, however, had one major difference: its front door had been kicked down and an alarm inside was blaring.

From inside, the two suddenly heard footsteps dashing towards the door. They quickly ran to the side of the building and peered around its corner to see two men dressed entirely in black and wearing ski masks over their faces come out of the store carrying sacks which, the heroes assumed, were filled with jewelry.

"C'mon, man, let's get outta here," one of the masked men whispered to his companion. The two started slowly running away, weighted down by their large loads, with the other guy crying out in delight, "We're gonna make a fortune off of these!"

"We gotta stop them," Yugi whispered to Spencer.

The two stepped out of the alley and were about to start a chase when they suddenly saw two people dash up lightning-fast in front of the crooks, forcing them to stop. One was a guy with neatly cut brown hair wearing a black leather body suit which looked like it was straining to stay together due to his large muscles, dark blue gloves, a blue utility belt, and dark blue leather boots. The other was a buxom girl with flowing blonde hair that wore a similar but sleeveless black suit, dark blue gloves that went to her elbows, a slimmer blue utility belt, and knee-high dark blue boots. Both had black satin masks over their eyes.

"Those are the guys I sensed out!" Spencer whispered to Yugi.

"But if they're stopping those crooks, then maybe they're not connected with Susiros after all," Yugi whispered back.

"Maybe, but just in case, let's see what they do."

The two ran back into an alleyway and peered around the building corner to observe the supers and crooks.

"Who the heck are you?" one of the criminals said, his voice revealing how shell-shocked he was.

"We are The Destroyers," said the guy in a deep, commanding voice.

"We live by one rule," the girl said. She pounded her fist into her palm. "Get the criminals and give them no mercy!"

The crooks snapped out of their initial shock at hearing that and tried to run around the black-clad supers, but the two zoomed like black blurs around and right back in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Not so fast, you two," the man said. He picked one of the guys up by his shirt collar and flung him like a rag doll right through the display window of a nearby store, shattering its glass into thousands of pieces.

The other guy stared in horror at where his buddy had been flung. The distraction let the girl grab him by his throat and lift him right off of the ground.

"Air…" he gasped out. "Air…"

The female heroine only tightened her chokehold on him. "Bet you regret what you just did now, hmm?" she mocked him. "Well too bad it's too late for ya!"

Yugi gasped in horror as the two black-clad supers laughed at the man's agony. Spencer cried out, "By the gods…they're just petty mortal criminals! They deserve to be punished, sure, but not killed!"

Just as the criminal's eyes were starting to roll back into his head, however, the hidden heroes suddenly heard a loud _rip_ nearby. The two supers suddenly vanished, sending the guy collapsing onto the ground. He sat up and gasped heavily for breath while his comrade slowly climbed out of the display window, slightly cut from being flung through it.

"Dude," the guy in the street panted, "let's get outta here…"

"Agreed," the other guy said, limping over to his pal. "And if I ever get an idea like this to steal for some cash again…please slap me."

The two started walking down the street, holding each other up and leaving their sacks of jewelry on the ground.

"Who on earth were those guys?" Yugi cried out.

"Not as good as they'd seem, that's for sure," Spencer replied. "C'mon, let's get back home; you need sleep and I need to keep trying to sense the two bakas and apparently those two new thugs out. We'll call the others about this in the morning."

"Right," Yugi nodded. The two transformed back into thousands of sparks which soared up and back off towards the Game Shop.


	3. Chapter Two: Faster and Stronger

Chapter Two: Faster and Stronger

Art had followed his two superheroes once they'd become real and watched them in action as they battled those two criminals. At first he thought it was cool to see his drawings actually come to life, but when he'd seen they were about to kill one of the crooks without hesitation, his dream come true became a nightmare. Before they could completely destroy him, he quickly pulled his drawing of them out of his pocket and tore it into pieces, making them vanish into thin air.

Once they were gone, he made like a madman all the way back to the alleyway where he'd met up with Susiros and only stopped once he finally reached the trash can he'd vacated. He collapsed onto his knees and attempted to catch his breath.

"Art!"

He looked up and saw Susiros had suddenly appeared in front of him, staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Where are your two superheroes?" she asked, looking around the alleyway.

"They're gone…" he panted out, trying to avoid what he knew would be a disappointed look. "I tore the picture up…"

"WHAT?!" Susiros screamed. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"They…they met up with these criminals that they caught in the act and…and they nearly killed them…"

"They almost killed?" Susiros cried. "That's great!"

Art looked up at her in shock. "Wha?"

"Oh, uh…" she stuttered out. "It's not that they almost destroyed some guys is great…I meant the fact that they were strong enough to be able to do so is great…you know…" She gave him a sheepish grin.

He gave her a funny look in return.

"Hey, but let's not dwell on what they nearly did, okay?" Susiros gently told him, helping him back up to his feet. "Let's just bring them back once more so that they can get rid of those pests that have been annoying me."

Art shook his head. "I can't do that…they're way too dangerous…if I bring them back out again…"

"Art!" Susiros cried. "Of course they're dangerous; any superhero has the potential to be dangerous. But I'm not asking you to bring them back out permanently, just long enough so that they'll be able to take down the brats."

Art looked down at the ground. "Susiros…I don't know…"

Susiros got down onto her knees so that she could look him in the eyes and pleaded, "Please, Art? Just one more time? For my sake?" Tears welled up and started streaming down her face.

Art stared at her sadly. Finally, he relented: "Okay, one more time."

"Yes!" Susiros stood up and clapped her hands together in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and I have one request: this time, could you please try to make them faster and stronger? Just so that we can be sure they'll be able to take them down."

Art hesitated. "Uh…"

"Oh, c'mon, Art, please?" Susiros said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Wellll…okay," he murmured.

"Thank you so much!" she grinned. "I can't wait! I'll come back here for you tomorrow when I know that most of them are together; they like to hold lots of meetings, so I'm sure it'll happen sometime. Bye, Art!" Susiros dashed back down the alley and turned around the corner, vanishing into the night.

Art stared after her with a tad bit of sadness and confusion in his eyes. He slowly sat back down on the metal trash can and pulled out his sketchpad and pencil from behind it. With a sigh and a moment of hesitation, he once more slowly began to draw a sketch of The Destroyers.


	4. Chapter Three: Destroyers Attack

Chapter Three: Destroyers Attack

"Let me get this straight-you claim that last night you saw these two people dressed in black leather body suits dash up lightning-fast to these two crooks, take them down, and then suddenly vanish in midair?" Kaiba said in disbelief. Seven of the eight heroes had met up at their abandoned warehouse once more to discuss both the return of Susiros and Resheph and the appearance of the two slightly psychopathic superheroes (Grandpa Muto had stayed behind to watch over the Game Shop). "You two cannot be serious."

"We are serious, Kaiba," Yugi replied, "although we realize it's a little crazy…"

"What kind of nutty super dresses up like dat?" Joey asked. "Are dey dat bad dat dey can't just get outta dere before somebody comes along an sees dem?"

"And why a body suit and mask?" Tristan added. "Is it always Halloween for them or something?"

"Actually, I don't think they're insane," Spencer said. "I think their costumes have been based off of the American kind of superheroes. Those kinds of supers dress up in skin-tight, black mask costumes all the time when they go off to fight evil."

The others stared at him. "Uh…why?" Joey asked.

"Something about this belief that they need to keep their real identity secret so that the loved ones in their lives won't get hurt," he replied. "Apparently they're either in way more danger than we've ever been of getting caught using magic or powers, or they're just way too paranoid."

"But what would American superheroes be doing all the way in Japan?" Téa asked.

"Hold on-let's not immediately assume they're from America," Spencer said. "We've gotta consider all of the possibilities…They could be Japanese supers who want to look like they're from America…they could be slightly psychotic supers who choose to dress like that just because…or they might even be supers created by-"

Before he could finish, the doors to the warehouse suddenly burst open with so much force that they shattered right off of their hinges.

The teens whipped around to see the two black-clad superheroes standing in the doorway.

"What de heck?" Joey cried out.

"My god, they look even crazier in person," Kaiba murmured.

The female Destroyer suddenly zoomed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar with her hand, lifting him slightly off of the ground. "I heard that with my super hearing, punk," she snapped. "Man, I am so happy that I'll be able to get rid of a nasty villain like you."

Joey blinked. "Uh…miss, you an your buddy can't be de good guys. We're de good guys."

She snorted. "Yeah, right." She flung Kaiba out at Joey; he quickly ducked down and Kaiba went flying into a pile of crates.

At first Joey was happy to see Kaiba just get knocked out in an instant, but his glee vanished when the female Destroyer suddenly grabbed him by the shirt.

"Okay, 'good guy', it's about time you met your maker!" she said, putting a fist up close to his face.

"An it's about time you learned what exactly a good guy can do!" Joey retaliated. He shifted his body into muscular-enhanced diamond and shoved the girl backwards, sending her down to the ground.

Meanwhile, the male Destroyer zoomed right up to Yugi and said, "Hey, shrimp, guess what-since you're the smallest, I think I'll take you down first!"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed with gold light and Pharaoh took over for Yugi. "I think not," he replied. He held out his hand and sent out a force field which sent the man flying backwards.

The female Destroyer sat up. She looked over at her companion lying on the ground, then at the teen holding her hand out at him. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

She zoomed up to him with her fist out and jabbed him right in the face. The force of her super strength sent him reeling down to the ground.

She was about to jab him again when Tristan held out his hands and conjured up a few dozen hands in the air which grabbed her arms and held her back. "Hah!" he yelled out at her.

The female glanced back at him with enraged eyes and started pulling her arms downwards. He strained to keep his conjured hands holding her back, but her strength was too much for him; she ripped them right out of the grip and the hands vanished in midair. "Ha HA!" she laughed at him.

He was about to conjure the hands back when the male super suddenly zoomed up and slammed him into the back wall of the warehouse, knocking him out cold.

Téa breathed in deeply and attempted to scream them down with her banshee shriek. At first the sound made them reel backwards, but before it could take full effect, the male zoomed up to her and grabbed at her throat, cutting off her air supply and stopping the scream dead.

"All right, you little witch," the male smiled as Téa tried in vain to pull his hand off. "You can kiss your days of evildoing goodbye!"

Joey charged at him angrily, but even his diamond self wasn't enough to take the man down; his free hand sent him flying back right into Bakura and sent the two of them crashing down to the ground.

Finally, only Spencer was left standing. He stared in horror at the man as he tightened his grip on Téa, making her eyes start rolling backwards into her head. His female comrade laughed as she watched him slowly destroy her.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from the doorway: "No…I can't let them…"

Spencer turned and saw a raggedy looking teen standing there and watching the black-clad heroes in horror, a piece of paper held in his hands. He tore the paper in pieces, and the man and woman suddenly disappeared, sending Téa falling to the ground and gasping for breath.

The teen looked up at him with saddened eyes and murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Spencer stared at the kid. "Who are you?"

A shower of red sparks suddenly flew down behind the kid and arranged themselves back into the form of Susiros. She grabbed his arm angrily and yelled out, "You and me, in the alley, right now!" She transformed the both of them into red sparks which went soaring into the air and out of sight, leaving behind a couple of knocked out teens and an intrigued Spencer.


	5. Chapter Four: The Next Supers

Chapter Four: The Next Supers

"A creator?" Joey repeated. After Spencer had healed all of their wounds, they'd decided that it was too dangerous to remain at the warehouse in case the 'superheroes' potentially came back for more, so they'd decided to go to a much more public place where they'd be less likely to attack; namely, the Game Shop.

Spencer nodded. "When he tore that paper up and those two heroes suddenly vanished, I knew that they had to be of his creation. A creator is able to take a certain item such as an illustration, an image on a movie screen, or anything other made-up thing and 'create' them into reality. In this case, this guy brings out the items which I assume he draws on his own-and considering how real those supers looked, he must be a pretty good artist."

"But you don't think this guy is actually evil?" Yugi asked him.

Spencer shook his head. "Susiros might have been with him, but I'm betting she just fed him her 'these teens have been making life oh so hard for me' act and then promised him some sort of reward if he helped her. That guy was definitely not willing to let us be destroyed, as proven when he tore up that drawing and showed remorse."

"Poor guy," Téa murmured. "He probably had no idea what he was getting himself into."

"Considering the way Susiros looked when she came and got him, I think he's about to find out," Spencer said.

"So, if we just get dat guy away from Susiros, den his insane created supers should be gone for good," Joey cried.

"It might not necessarily be of his creation," Grandpa called as he stocked items up on the shelves. "Some children have no imagination and just copy what they see on T.V. or such."

Spencer's eyes lit up with delight. "That'd be great if that was the case!" he cried. "Then we could read about them and potentially find out what their weaknesses are!"

"Okay, I think I know what we can do," Yugi said. "Three of us could go out into the streets and see if we could potentially find this guy hanging around somewhere in an alley like Susiros said they'd go to, three more could check out the local bookstores and see if they're selling any comics featuring those superheroes, and the other two can stay here and watch the news or check out the internet to see if anything comes up about them."

"I'm goin' ta check out de alleys," Joey immediately cried, already dashing out the shop door.

"Yeah, me too," Tristan agreed, following after him.

"Researching isn't all that terrible, you two," Téa called after them, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'll go with them, just to make sure that they don't get in any trouble in the streets," Yugi said, walking out the door.

Téa sighed. "I guess I'll be one of the guys that checks out the bookstores, then," she said.

"I'll accompany you, Téa," Bakura said.

"I'm staying here and doing research," Kaiba said, turning around to walk to the door that led into the house.

"Oh no you aren't," Spencer said, grabbing his duster and pulling him back towards the shop door. "You're going out with those guys, too."

"WHAT?" Kaiba yelled; he hated being pushed around like that. "Give me one good reason why I can't stay here!"

"Because if I know you, then you're only going to do some work and check up on your stocks and things like that instead of doing such 'unimportant' stuff as potentially saving the world, right?" Spencer smiled sweetly.

Kaiba stayed silent.

"I rest my case." He pushed Kaiba out the door and called out, "Now get moving!"

"Thank you," Grandpa said to him as he kept stocking shelves, "that young man is just insufferable."

"_Sí,_ but he's also brilliant and powerful, so what can we really do about him?" Spencer shrugged. "Now, c'mon, let's get to work."

* * *

Back in the alley, Susiros had grabbed Art by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the brick wall. "What the heck was that all about?!" she cried. "We were only moments away from getting rid of them for good, and you suddenly pull your heroes back?!"

"I'm sorry…" Art cried out, terrified by her sudden change in demeanor. "I just couldn't do it…I couldn't let myself be responsible for someone's death…"

Susiros threw him down onto the ground. She folded her arms and snarled, "Okay, Art, I've been extremely nice up to this point, but my patience has run out. This time we're going to try something a little different: instead of just creating those supers as separate entities, you are going to turn me and my boyfriend into them with a new sketch. That way, he and I can just take those brats down, not some people of your own creation, okay? Now then, I'll just go and get him." Susiros turned and walked to the end of the alley, but she paused for a moment. "Oh, and one more thing," she said, turning back around to face him. "If the sketch gets torn up this time…" She drew a finger across her throat and made a disgusting _kcccch_ sound.

Art recoiled back in horror; somehow, he knew she was being dead serious.

She then put a sickly sweet look on her face and waved merrily to him. "Bye bye." She turned the corner and disappeared.

Art stared back at her for a few moments. He looked down at the ground. _No…_he thought. _I can't her them do this…It's not right, I just know it…There's gotta be something I can do to save them…_

A thought suddenly struck him. He lifted his head up as a plan started forming in his mind. "Hey…maybe there is…" he murmured.

He quickly pulled out his sketchpad and pencil. He closed his eyes and tried to get the images of the heroes he'd seen clear in his mind. One he thought he'd remembered what they looked like pretty accurately, he started drawing on his pad with fervor.


	6. Chapter Five: The Defenders

Chapter Five: The Defenders

A little bit late into the afternoon, when the sun was getting close to setting and the sky was starting to turn yellow, orange, and red, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were walking down the streets of Domino. Well, more precisely, Yugi was walking while Joey and Tristan were kind of shuffling their feet.

"Man, I'm tired…" Joey moaned. "How many alleys does dis town have?"

"Could someone please explain to me again why we can't just fly?" Tristan groaned.

"Because down here we have a much better view of the alleys," Yugi replied. "If we flew we'd barely be able to see anything."

"Aw, man…" Joey muttered.

Yugi looked down another alley they walked past and suddenly caught sight of something at its end: At the far end of it up against a brick wall, two thuggish guys with long black hair dressed in black T-shirts, black jeans, and black sunglasses with tattoos all over their arms had cornered a little kid who was down on his knees and crying.

"Guys, follow me," Yugi whispered to the other two. They quietly walked down the alleyway and hid by the side of a garbage bin, peering around its corner at the three people.

"Aw, don't cry, little boy," one of them mocked him.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry," the other said. "Pretty soon we'll be able to take you out of your misery."

The three stared down at the thugs in horror as one of them picked the little kid up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Pharaoh took over. "C'mon, we gotta stop them," he murmured to his friends.

Just as the three of them prepared to step around the corner of the bin, however, white streams of light suddenly shot down from the sky and landed right on top of them.

For a few moments, they shut their eyes while they were completely blinded by light and felt strange energy pulsing through their veins.

Once the light faded away, they slowly opened their eyes-and stared at themselves in shock.

Apparently the light had messed with their clothes; Pharaoh was now wearing a sleeveless blue trench coat with a sleeveless black shirt marked with a large blue D, blue pants with a black, silver-studded belt, black gloves without the fingers, and black shoes also decorated with silver studs; Joey still wore his signature green jacket but with a black T-shirt, black jeans with chains dangling from the pockets, a green belt with a silver buckle marked with a D, and green sneakers; and Tristan was clad in a short orange jacket with two pockets on each side, one of which had another D marked on it, black men's shirt, blue jeans, and orange high-top sneakers. All three of them had black satin costume masks around their eyes.

"Uhh…where de heck did dese come from?" Joey asked, delicately touching his mask.

Unfortunately, he said it loud enough for the thugs to hear; they whipped around and one of them called out, "WHO'S THERE?!"

With their cover blown, the three darted out from behind the bin and over to the thugs. "Put him down, you two," the Pharaoh cried out.

The one holding the child to the wall laughed. "Are we supposed to be scared of your little Halloween costumes?" He dropped the kid onto the ground and flung a fist out at him.

Pharaoh shot out a hand to fire a force field; however, before he could do so, the thug's fist slammed right into his palm.

He barely even felt a thing; the thug, on the other hand, yanked his fist away and stepped backwards. He screamed in absolute horror, "WHAT THE HECK?! THAT'S LIKE IRON!"

Pharaoh stared down at his hand, where a small imprint of the fist remained in his glove. "That's…not quite what I was going for…"

With him slightly distracted, the two thugs charged towards him; however, lightning-fast, Joey and Tristan suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Yeah, don't think so, man," Joey said, folding his arms.

The two tried to sock them right in their faces, but they zoomed like green and orange blurs right behind the thugs, grabbed them, lifted them right up off the ground, and flung them down like rag dolls.

With the thugs down and out for the count, Pharaoh walked over to the child and helped him onto his feet. "Are you all right?" he asked him gently.

"Who are you guys?" the child responded.

The three heroes looked at each other. "Uh, good question," Joey replied.

"We should probably go figure that out," Tristan added.

The three zoomed like blurs up the sides of a building and over the rooftops back towards the Game Shop. The child stared after them and murmured, "Whoa."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three heroes had just exited a comic book shop in a far-off, more abandoned part of town. As nighttime was just starting to fall, the place was exceptionally creepy with its dead quiet street, bare trees in occasional spots, and piles of trash all over the place.

"This is certainly far from being a charming place," Bakura said, glancing over at a pile of rotting trash with flies hovering all around it.

Téa screamed in terror as she saw a rat dash from one alley to another across the street.

"Look, there's absolutely no superheroes in any comics in any of the stores we've been to thus far, so let's just go home and get out of this disgusting dump," Kaiba said, still clearly annoyed at being forced to go out.

Before they could do so, however, white light shot down from the sky and enveloped them within it, giving them a strange, energetic sensation.

When the light faded, the three stared down at themselves in shock. Téa clothing had become a yellow sleeveless shirt, flared pink mini-skirt, knee-high pink boots, and pink gloves which went up to her elbows, with a pink choker necklace that had a D-charm hanging from it; Bakura wore a short-sleeved grey jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and grey sneakers with Ds printed on their sides; and Kaiba was clad in a white trench-coat, black shirt and pants, black shoes, and black armlets with white Ds printed on them. All three again had the black masks over their eyes.

"What the-" Kaiba sputtered out.

Suddenly, from a very far-off distance, the three heard desperate cries for help. Without warning, they suddenly zoomed in blurs all the way down the street to where the screaming was coming from: a young woman being held at knifepoint by two men dressed entirely in black with ski masks over their faces, one of whom was holding a purse that assumedly was the woman's.

"HEY!" Téa yelled out at the two.

They turned around and, upon seeing the strangely clad people, quickly dropped the woman to the ground and charged at the intruders, knives held straight out in front of them.

Bakura and Kaiba raised their hands to fire some grey and white magic out at the two-and felt absolutely nothing. No warmth, no rush of energy-nada. For some reason, their normal powers were being suppressed.

The men immediately tried to jab the knives through their chests; however, instead of penetrating, the knives refused to even break through their clothing and actually bent under the pressure.

"Are you quite done?" Kaiba asked, glaring at the thug trying to stab him.

The two stared down at their bent knives, then at each other. Finally, their eyes rolled back into their heads and they fainted in unison.

Téa picked up the purse from one thug's hands and handed it back to the woman, who still sat on the ground and shook a little with fright. "What are you kids?" she whispered in shock.

The three looked at each other, not quite sure how to answer that. Finally, Téa replied, "Superheroes, we guess."

The woman stared at them. "I…I think I'm going insane," she said.

"Don't worry, miss," Bakura replied. "We think that's happening to us all the time."

The three then zoomed away down the street, back towards the Domino Game Shop.

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?" Susiros snapped at Art. She and Resheph were watching Art impatiently as he sketched the two of them in The Destroyers' outfits.

"Almost…" Art murmured, filling in one last detail. He put his pencil down on the pad. "Done."

"Good, now hurree up and give zeir powers to es," Resheph said. "We've waited wey too long fer you after you screwed ep weeth thet last drawing ev yours end sent zet light somewhere else."

Ignoring the last comment, Art shut his eyes and focused on the sketch. The same energy went flowing through his hands and into the paper, letting it glow with white light.

A stream of light shot up and engulfed the two within it. When it had faded away, they were wearing the same costumes as The Destroyers, masks and all.

Resheph stared down at his gloved hands. He formed them into fists, whipped around, and pounded them into the brick wall behind him.

The wall shattered into little pieces.

Resheph laughed with delight. "Perfect!" he said. He turned back to Susiros and grinned, "_Mon cher, _let es go end geeve zose brats exactly what ze deserve."

"Most definitely, you bad boy," Susiros smiled. She turned back to Art and said, "Now then, little boy, so that we won't encounter the same problems we had the last two times, you give me that drawing you made of us."

Art hesitated. "Are you sure you want it on-"

"NOW!"

Art quickly handed her the drawing and she stuffed it into a spot in her utility belt. She gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Thank you. We'll be back once we're done, you creating phenomenon. So don't go anywhere-or else."

The two zoomed out of the alley and down the street.

Art waited for a few moments after they left. Once he was certain they were long gone, he quickly got up and ran off in their direction.


	7. Chapter Six: When Supers Collide

Chapter Six: When Supers Collide

Nighttime had now fallen over Domino. At the Game Shop, Spencer was sitting on the counter and surfing on a zapped-up laptop while Grandpa was sweeping the shop and paying close attention to the news coming from the T.V. on in the living room.

Suddenly the shop door burst open with so much force that it nearly fell off its hinges and in zoomed the super-enhanced Pharaoh, Joey, and Tristan. Grandpa looked up and stared in shock at their colorful costumes and black masks. "Oh my…" he cried.

Spencer took a few moments before he looked up. Strangely unphased by their appearance and entrance, he asked, "Two questions: When did this costume thing start, and since when have you people had super speed?"

"We don't know," Pharaoh said, walking up to the counter. "We were out trying to find that boy and our two enemies when suddenly…well, we found ourselves like this."

Spencer looked at their outfits and took notice of the shirt, belt buckle, and pocket. "So what's the 'D' supposed to stand for? Domino? Divine?"

The door slammed open again as Téa, Bakura, and Kaiba zoomed in; this time, the force did actually knock the door down, smashing its glass windows into pieces.

"DEMOLISHED!" Grandpa cried out in horror, staring down at the ruined door.

"No, I doubt that," Spencer said. "Defenders, perhaps…yeah, that sounds right."

The first three whipped around and stared at the other superheroes. "Well, looks like we weren't de only ones given a full makeover," Joey commented.

Kaiba grinned. "Nice outfit, Wheeler," he said.

"Right back at cha, Kaiba," Joey smiled.

"Okay, before we start another full-blown argument, how in the world did you get them?" Spencer asked, zapping the computer away.

A white light suddenly zoomed right through the roof and engulfed him within it. When it faded, he still wore a sleeveless black shirt, but he also had on gold pants, black leather boots, gold armlets on each arm and gold rings on his fingers, and a short gold cape marked with a D-and, of course, the black mask.

"Uh, preddy much like dat," Joey replied as Spencer stared down at himself in shock.

He looked up and murmured, "The white light…of course…this has to be the work of that creating kid; he must have figured that witch Susiros out."

"So if he granted us these superpowers, then perhaps his other creations have been brought out of his drawings once more along with them…" Pharaoh murmured. "The question is, however, where would those supers be now?"

Suddenly, from within the living room, the heroes heard a particularly interesting news broadcast play out on T.V.: "Breaking news from Domino: A massive wave of crime has suddenly risen up in the town, with banks, jewelry stores, and electronics shops being robbed blind within a matter of minutes. The criminals are reported to seemingly come like dark blurs into the places and leave in the same manner with the stolen goods. Even stranger is that these crooks have yet to enter a place through an actual doorway; instead, they've used incredible strength to merely blast through even the toughest walls. Who exactly these quick and strong criminals are remains a mystery."

The heroes stared. "That might be a good bet," Tristan said.

"Looks like it's time for us to go into action, _amigos míos,_" Spencer said. "Let's move out!"

The seven superheroes dashed out of the shop with so much force from their quick movement that they shattered the display windows of the shop. Grandpa stared after them in shock for a moment, then sighed and went to go sweep up the broken glass, muttering under his breath, "Never a dull moment around here anymore…"

* * *

In downtown Domino, people were screaming and dashing down the streets as two black blurs went speeding from one store to another, snatching up whatever money, jewelry, and electronics that came in their path faster than one could blink.

The 'blurs' stopped for a moment in the middle of the street, watching with glee as the people fled from them. Sacks loaded with their stolen goods were slung over their shoulders. "Man, eef thees doesn't get zese eediots to come runneeng over here, zen notheeng weel!" Resheph laughed.

Suddenly, colorful blurs went zooming right past the two and snatched their sacks away. Jolted by their sudden empty hands and lighter weight on their shoulders, they whipped around and saw the seven heroes standing behind them, with Pharaoh and Joey holding the sacks in their hands.

Susiros and Resheph's jaws dropped. "WHAT ZE-" Resheph screamed out.

The two dropped the sacks onto the ground and Pharaoh said, "Sorry, you two, but apparently your creator child felt it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight if you had those superpowers and we didn't."

The two's eyes narrowed. Screaming like mad men, they zoomed towards the teens with their fists out in front of them.

When they reached the space where the teens had been standing, however, they had already zoomed out of the way. Joey and Tristan dashed right behind them, grabbed them by the back of their suits, and flung them backwards down the street.

The two crashed onto the ground, forming small crevices in the street with their hands and rears. When they opened their eyes, they saw Joey and Tristan standing in front of them and smirking widely.

Angrily, they jumped up and tried to punch at the two with their fists, but they were easily able to dodge the blasts by simply zooming to the left or right.

Without warning, Téa and Bakura dashed up behind them and suddenly yanked their feet right out from under them. The other two stepped back as they slammed onto the ground once more.

As Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Spencer watched, Kaiba asked the king, "We can't just keep beating them up; how exactly do we defeat them permanently?"

"Well, we'd need to get our hands on the original sketch which was used to give them their powers and tear it up so that the source and thus the powers themselves would be null and void, but…who knows where exactly it is at the moment?"

A voice suddenly called out, "The belt!"

The three looked up and saw a ragged looking kid with wild brown hair standing a little down the street, watching the battle closely as it went on.

"That's the creator kid!" Spencer cried out.

"Get the sketch! She put it in her belt!" Art called out, pointing at Susiros.

The two villains looked up and, upon seeing Art, snarled with fury. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Susiros screamed.

The two dashed towards him, but before they could grab him with their bare hands, Pharaoh and Kaiba were right behind them, holding onto the backs of their suits.

As the two struggled to escape, Spencer casually walked up to them and snapped Susiros' utility belt right off of her waist. He looked through it until he finally found a folded up piece of paper which, upon opening, was revealed to be the sketch of Susiros and Resheph as The Destroyers.

Smiling, Spencer tore the paper up into thousands of little pieces which fluttered down to the ground like pieces of confetti. The supervillain costumes vanished, reverting Susiros and Resheph back to their original forms.

Angrily, Susiros quickly reached into her cloak and flung out a custom portal box which she zapped a red spark into before it even hit the ground. A portal opened up right in front of them which led directly back to Resheph's throne room.

The two zapped behind them and tore at the pieces of clothing which Pharaoh and Kaiba were holding. They quickly scurried through the portal and let it slam shut behind them.

Spencer shook his head as he watched them bolt. "If only they'd read some comic books beforehand," he said. "Then they would have known that the good guys always win."


	8. Chapter Seven: Powers Stripped

Alternate Seven: Powers Stripped

The teens looked over at the creator child in their presence. "Sooo, kid," Spencer said, folding his arms, "how exactly do you know Susiros and Resheph?"

He looked down at the ground. "Well, I met Susiros a few weeks ago when I was sorting through a trash bin behind a restaurant in search of some food. She actually took me inside and let me have a real meal without a hint of banana peel and apple core. She promised me that if I helped her take down these people-you guys-that had been preventing her and her boyfriend from creating the world of their dreams, she'd give me a better life with food that wasn't half-eaten, new clothes, an actual house, and a heckuva lot more. She sounded like she was sweet and seemed completely sincere…"

Pharaoh shook his head. "That, unfortunately, is one of her greatest ploys for getting others to do her bidding."

Art sighed. "I only started realizing that when I stopped my created heroes from brutally destroying mere humans. And when I stopped them from hurting you that first time, she started turning downright nasty. At that point I knew something had to be done, so…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out another folded up piece of paper. Upon unfolding it, they were faced with the sketch of their superhero selves. "I drew this and sent the powers out to you before I was forced to give some to those two."

"Ey, tanks for not dressin' us up in tights," Joey commented.

Art laughed. "You're quite welcome."

"Thank you very much for sending us these powers, but now I think it would be appropriate if you'd take them away," Pharaoh said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that while these powers have been helpful, we'd prefer to still be able to use our older ones."

The others nodded in agreement.

Art tore the drawing up into pieces. The superhero outfits and masks vanished and their normal clothing returned. As a test, Joey pounded his fist directly onto the street-and stayed in that position with wide eyes and clenched teeth, too stunned to even scream out in pain.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered.

Art put his hands into his pockets, looked down at the ground, and murmured, "Well, I guess I should be going now."

He turned to leave when Spencer called out, "Now wait a minute!"

Art turned and looked at Spencer's smiling face. "You let yourself get involved in this because you were promised a better life, right? Susiros wouldn't give you that in millions of years, but I, on the other hand, would be happy to do so."

Art stared at him. "You…are you serious?"

"Of course! I've got plenty of cash to help start you out with some food, new clothes, the first few rent payments of a new apartment…and I could easily get a job for you in the Kingrah Police Department. They'd be absolutely enthralled to have a creator on their force, Mr…uh…"

"Art," he said, his eyes lighting up with delight. "Art Azukari."

"Art. The name suits you, bro," Spencer smiled. He zapped up a custom portal maker and sent a spark down into its opening. A portal appeared which led directly to the streets of Kingrah. "C'mon, why don't you come inside so that the two of us can discuss your future a little bit more."

"Whoa," Art proclaimed as he gazed through the portal at the world beyond his own. He slowly stepped inside and kept looking to his left and right at the beautiful city.

"See you later, guys," Spencer said, waving to them as he also stepped through. The portal slammed shut behind him.

"And thus another adventure comes to an end," Pharaoh commented.

"Wish I could've kept dat superspeed we had," Joey said as the teens started walking down the street and away from the battle sight. "Just imagine how much food we could've gotten away wit eatin'!"

"Wheeler, nobody wants to dare imagine how much you would eat if you had the chance," Kaiba said.

Yugi and Tristan held Joey back from pounding Kaiba as he continued down the street with a smug smile on his face. Once he'd finally calmed down and Kaiba was out of sight, the five let go and started walking down the street again.

"Ey, you guys ever tink dat someday we might not hafta deal wit anyting even remotely involvin' supers, magics, an villains?" Joey asked the others.

"Nope!" they all replied.

"Yep, dat's what I tought," Joey replied.

And with that, the five vanished down the street into the night.


End file.
